Many solutions exist to capture parallelism in systems that use multiple processing resources, such as dedicated processing elements. Typically, conventional approaches require a programmer to manually identify and map the threads and memory region locks that are required to be performed. Such manual approaches are often error-prone, and inefficient. As many parallel computing environments rely on direct memory access (DMA) operations, conventional systems have high potential for creating conflicts amongst tasks and operations that require access to a common region of memory.